Purnama Ketiga
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Dua purnama sudah kami lewati seperti ini. Dua purnama sudah penderitaan yang sudah dilewati putra kami tersayang. Tapi entah berapa purnama lagi kami sanggup bertahan untuk terus mendampinginya.


_Disclaimer : Udah pada tau, kan?? _

_------------------------------------------------ _

**PURNAMA KETIGA**

_by MzMoony_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------- _**  
**

Hari sudah hampir gelap. Hembusan angin malam mulai terasa menggigit kulit.

Aku memandang ke langit. Bulan masih sepenuhnya tertutup awan.

Aku sangat takut menghadapi malam ini.

Putraku bergerak pelan dalam dekapanku. Dia setengah tertidur. Aku membelai rambutnya penuh sayang dan berkata pelan, "Ibu menyayangimu, Nak,"

Si Kecil mengangkat wajahnya dari bahuku. Rupanya dia masih terjaga.

"Mummy, badanku rasanya aneh sekali," dia berkata pelan seraya menatapku dengan pandangan sayu. Wajahnya tampak begitu pucat.

Tuhan… Kuatkan hatiku.

Aku mengecup pipi anakku kemudian mendekapnya lebih erat. Kupasangkan tudung jaketnya supaya lebih hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Cobalah untuk tidur,"

"Aku mengantuk, tapi tak bisa tidur," ucapnya lagi. Dia membenamkan wajahnya kembali di bahuku.

"Cobalah untuk tidur, sayang," ulangku dengan suara tercekat.

Putraku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku bersenandung kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut. Mencoba membuatnya tertidur.

Matahari sudah menghilang sepenuhnya di balik cakrawala. Tapi bulan masih belum mau menampakkan diri. Aku terus bersenandung. Aku tahu putraku masih terjaga sekarang.

Perlahan, bulir-bulir air mata tumpah di wajahku. Kepedihan menguasaiku sekarang.

Mengapa? Mengapa ini harus terjadi pada putraku? Mengapa takdir memilih buah hatiku? Mengapa bukan aku saja? Mengapa? Aku bersedia menukar apa pun. Apa pun termasuk hidupku supaya aku saja yang menanggung penderitaan ini, bukan buah hatiku.

Pintu berderit terbuka.

"Mary?"

Aku menoleh. Suamiku sudah berdiri di pintu, tersenyum. Meski senyumnya juga menyiratkan kepedihan. Tapi aku tahu, dia berusaha tegar. Aku membalas senyumnya.

"Masuklah. Di luar dingin," lanjutnya lembut.

Aku berjalan mendekati pintu. Tapi sebelum aku masuk, suamiku menahanku. Dia sudah melihat air mataku.

Diulurkannya tangan untuk menghapus air mata dari wajahku. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya menguatkan. Aku mengangguk, memaksakan senyum.

"Apakah sudah siap?" tanyaku.

"Ya," suamiku menjawab datar. Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Dia membawaku masuk ke ruang keluarga kami yang kecil.

Si kecil bergerak gelisah lagi dalam gendonganku.

"Waktunya tidur, Nak," kata ayahnya dengan nada yang dipaksakan agar terdengar ceria.

"Dari tadi aku tidur, Daddy," balas Si Kecil dengan nada lelah yang sama.

Suamiku mengambilnya dari gendonganku. Putra kami mengalungkan lengan di leher ayahnya. Matanya terpejam.

Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini pada putraku.

Aku mengikuti suamiku membawa Si Kecil ke kamar di bawah tanah yang sudah dipersiapkannya.

Ruangan itu kecil, tapi kami membuatnya senyaman mungkin. Di salah satu sisi, ada tempat tidur kecil yang nyaman. Bangku dan meja kecil di sisi yang lainnya. Tapi tak ada jendela. Pencahayaan hanya berasal dari api sihir yang menggantung di langit-langit.

Kami berdua tahu betul bahwa percuma saja membuat ruangan itu nyaman. Tidak ada pengaruhnya apa-apa. Kami hanya ingin membuat putra kami nyaman saat… Kami hanya tidak ingin dia takut.

Suamiku membaringkan anak kami di tempat tidur.

"Daddy, kenapa aku tidur di sini? Kenapa tidak di kamarku saja?" tanya Si Kecil tiba-tiba.

Aku dan suamiku bertukar pandang, bimbang. Dia ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Karena malam ini udara sangat dingin, Nak. Mummy dan Daddy tidak ingin kau sakit. Di sini lebih hangat dari pada di kamarmu,"

"Apa ini akan sakit seperti waktu itu?" tanya Si Kecil lagi, membuat kami berdua terkesiap.

Kami bertukar pandang lagi.

"Mungkin ini akan sakit seperti waktu itu, sayang," jawabku setelah sunyi lama. Tidak ada gunanya berbohong sekarang. Toh Si Kecil harus mengerti keadaannya pada akhirnya. Suamiku mengangguk setuju.

"Mummy," Si Kecil mengulurkan tangan padaku. Sorot matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. "Mummy, aku takut…"

Kata-katanya barusan nyaris membuatku menangis lagi. Aku meraih tangan kecilnya, menggenggamnya erat-erat. Buah hatiku balas meremas tanganku.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, sayang," aku mengulangi kata-kata yang biasa diucapkan suamiku untuk menguatkanku.

Rasanya aku tak bisa memikirkan kata-kata yang lebih baik untuk menghiburnya sekarang.

"Kau harus berani, Jagoan," suamiku mengambil alih.

Si Kecil mengalihkan pandangan dariku ke ayahnya sebelum melepaskan tanganku. Dia mengangguk kecil.

Suamiku menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Si Kecil sampai ke dagu dan berkata, "Besok, kalau kau sudah segar, kita bertiga akan jalan-jalan ke Diagon Alley. Atau kalau kau mau, kita akan nonton Quidditch. Terserah kau saja, Nak."

Senyum polos merekah di wajah Si Kecil yang pucat pasi, menghapus ekspresi takutnya. "Benar, Daddy?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab suamiku seraya membelai rambut putra kami yang kecokelatan.

"Kalau begitu selamat tidur, sayang," ucapku seraya mengecup keningnya.

"Selamat tidur, Remus," suamiku ganti mengecup keningnya juga.

"Selamat tidur, Mummy. Selamat tidur, Daddy," balas putra kami.

Kami berjalan meninggalkan kamar. Si Kecil sudah memejamkan mata ketika aku menoleh melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum suamiku menutup pintunya. Dia melambaikan tongkat sihirnya. Sederet kunci dan gembok langsung menceklik menutup.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" dia bertanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk suram. Dia menepuk pundakku menenangkan.

"Dia anak yang kuat dan berani. Kita berdua tahu itu," lanjutnya.

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk. Tak kuasa berkata apa pun. Kami mendudukkan diri di anak tangga. Menunggu.

Dua purnama sudah kami lewati seperti ini. Dua purnama sudah penderitaan yang sudah dilewati putra kami tersayang. Tapi entah berapa purnama lagi kami sanggup bertahan untuk terus mendampinginya.

Beberapa lama sunyi sebelum aku menyadari suara isakan kecil di sampingku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati suamiku menangis.

"John…" aku meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya erat. Tangan itu dingin dan gemetar.

Detik berikutnya aku sudah memeluknya erat. John Lupin, laki-laki yang biasanya tegar, sekarang tampak rapuh dan tak berdaya. Aku menyadari bahwa rasa bersalahnya atas keadaan yang menimpa putra kami lebih besar dari emosi apa pun yang pernah diterimanya. Dan sampai sekarang dia masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun dia sering kali meyakinkanku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja bagi putra kami. Bahwa kami haruslah kuat untuk putra kami. Tapi sesungguhnya dia lebih rapuh dari padaku.

Waktu terus berjalan. Purnama mulai menampakkan sinarnya yang dingin.

Terdengar jeritan dari dalam kamar. Jeritan berganti geraman mengerikan.

Suamiku memelukku semakin erat. Isakannya semakin hebat. Aku pun tak kuasa menahan tangisku lagi.

Lolongan panjang menyayat terdengar. Mencabik-cabik hati kami.

Tuhan… Mengapa Kau timpakan ini semua pada keluarga kami?

**FIN**


End file.
